


Dark Obsession

by confused_bliss



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_bliss/pseuds/confused_bliss
Summary: Justin Taylor has spent the last three years on the run from his dangerous grandfather. When he is taken by a man equally as dangerous, is it revenge...or something much more?
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 33





	1. No Place to Hide

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yes, another DARK story with a gangster premise. Although, Brian isn't a hardcore gangster in this story in comparison to 'Through the Viewfinder,' he has his own dangerous agenda, with power equal to his sinister enemy. To those that like this type of story, I do hope you enjoy it. :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of Queer as Folk. This is written for entertainment purposes only!
> 
> Banner: Once again, thank you Marian van den Wildenberg for the fabulous graphics. Stunning as always!

**A/N** : I am doing what I had hoped not to do in current times - write two WIP's at the same time, but I couldn't get this story out of my head. Please bear with me on the updates. I will update as quickly as I can.

:)

* * *

Justin Taylor knew he was being followed. The very thought of it frightened him more than anything else ever could. The reality of his family ties wouldn't allow anything less. He hated his heritage. In fact, he wished he had been born into any family other than his own. It wasn't so much his parents; although, they were bad enough. In actuality, his grandfather, Joseph Zachariah Taylor, a gangster who controlled a large part of the eastern seaboard was the actual bane of his existence. A man that despised him even more than his father did and all because of his sexuality. 

He was an outcast to his own family; even his mother stood by his father's tyrannical ways. To the eldest Taylor, Justin's father was to blame for not setting him on the right path. For Joseph Taylor, that meant one thing alone. Whereas he trusted his son to manage one of his many businesses, Justin's grandfather had disowned all of them. Since he was the cause of the rift, he often wondered if his grandfather would eradicate his existence one day. In his grandfather's demented mind, it would be a response that would restore honor to the Taylor line. Before leaving home, he had seen and heard so many things that terrified him. At the time, he'd felt his very survival was contingent on him running far away. Run was precisely what he did. 

Nonchalantly, Justin looked over his shoulder. He didn't see anyone behind him, but he knew that meant next to nothing. Anyone that came after him would be a professional. He realized he probably wouldn't see them until it was too late. As casually as he could, Justin turned his head to the side. The park bench he sat on in the middle of Central Park allowed him to look in all directions...something that he did slowly - more than anything, not wanting to be too apparent in his suspicions. 

It wasn't the first time he'd had this feeling. He always felt as if he was being watched. Justin realized that some of those feelings stemmed from a place of fear, never knowing when or if his grandfather would strike out against him. In all that he knew about the Taylor patriarch, Justin believed it was more of a case of ‘when'. Justin couldn't perceive his reality in any other way. Clearly, his mere existence was offensive to his grandfather. 

For three years, he had been running. He had been fortunate to have a decent amount of savings at the time of his departure from Pittsburgh. Despite the fact that his family both resented and abhorred him, he was still a Taylor, and image meant everything to both his father and more importantly, his grandfather. Sadly, his mother seemed to fall into the same category. Her neglect of him, as well as her uncaring attitude toward the abuse from his father and grandfather, had hurt him deeply. Time, and time again, he had tried to find a glimmer of compassion in his mother's eyes. He had found none. After so long, and continued disappointment, Justin had stopped looking.

Once more, Justin looked around, a cold chill prickling the back of his neck. He knew he wasn't being paranoid. His former life had taught him that much at the very least. Someone was watching him but was holding back for whatever reason. That in itself wasn't really surprising. Anyone that came after him wouldn't want to kill everyone in plain sight, not knowing if they had missed something or someone. As long as there were people nearby, he was probably safe. At least, for now. Justin only wished he could see where they were watching from, not only their distance but also with whom he would be confronting. In particular, if it would be one person...or more.

Justin wasn't a fool. He knew they would wait for him to move into a more remote area of the park, or possibly wait and follow him home. He couldn't let them do either. Justin watched as a young couple approached the park bench, a smile on their faces, hands held as they quietly spoke to each other. Justin surmised they must be a newly married couple, a stroll through Central Park on their honeymoon. It didn't get more picturesque than that. 

The lady suddenly asked in a foreign accent, "do you mind if we sit, Sir? We have been walking through the park for some time---"

Shaking his head, Justin smiled, realizing he should be safe for a while longer, certain he wouldn't be touched while in the presence of these tourists. During that time, he hoped he could find a safe way out of here, and back home unseen and undetected. "Not at all, please sit."

"Thank you..." she returned, the woman's companion remaining silent. 

Turning to look at them, Justin observed, "I take it you are not from New York." When they both looked at him questionably, Justin explained, "your accents are unfamiliar to me."

The man had a blank stare on his face before he nodded his understanding and answered, "We are from the Greek Isles. Our boss gave us an expense paid vacation if we combined a small amount of business with our honeymoon."

Justin laughed, finding that extremely forward of any boss. "How enterprising of him."

They both smiled. "Yes, he is that."

Biting his lip, Justin became uncertain as to what he should do next. They seemed like nice people who really only wanted some solitude, but he also found it odd that they offered such personal information to a complete stranger. Justin glanced at them surreptitiously, relieved to find them looking at each other, their hands still clinging together, apparently not at all interested in him. He couldn't stop worrying that anyone that could be watching him might become desperate enough to attack with these innocent people nearby. Justin knew he couldn't live with himself if he caused such a tragedy.

Clearing his throat, Justin stood to his feet, knowing he had to find another way out of the park and not endanger this young couple further. "I hope you enjoy your stay in New York. Manhattan is a beautiful city, so much history and endless sights to see."

"Wait!" the lady said abruptly. "Please don't go. I would like to ask you some questions about restaurants and places we can visit." She looked hesitantly at her husband, smiling reassuringly at both of them in turn. "My husband doesn't speak very good English. He gets by, but that's about all."

"Uhhh, okay. I guess I can do that. I'm not a native, but I've been here for about six months now." Justin grimaced as he acknowledged that fact. He had stayed in the same place for too long. In the beginning, he had moved around every month or two. Once he came to New York, he had thought it was the ideal place to get lost, and he did like it here. That had obviously been his mistake.

Sitting back down, Justin looked at them inquisitively for a long moment. "What did you have in mind?"

* * *

**Same time, a remote and private island in the Greek Isles...**

Brian didn't look up from the olive-skinned man that was diligently servicing his cock when the sharp knock sounded on his door. He uttered a terse acknowledgment to allow entrance, his hand sifting through the black hair, urging him to speed their session along. There was only one man that would be brave enough to intrude at such a time, and the fact that he did so meant that it was a matter of urgent business. There was only one matter of business that Brian deemed worthy of such an interruption. After the monumental failure in that particular venture, Brian was doubtful that was the cause of the intrusion.

"Faster..." he hissed, still not looking toward his personal guard; instead his head lifting, his eyes glazed and staring at the painting that adorned the wall of his study. It was unfortunate that he had suddenly become rushed in this interlude. The tourist that he had procured at his casino was surprisingly talented. Brian knew he would have fucked him afterward, but Ben's untimely interruption now indicated otherwise. 

The trick moaned as Brian fed him his cock, a sound of pain and pleasure ripping from the man's throat. Brian's lips twisted in a carnal and wicked smile as he thought the man was fortunate his release was near, the savagery of his possession not a simple task for even the most experienced man. Instantly, Brian decided he would reward the trick in another way than the pleasure of receiving his full possession. Urgently, Brian pumped out his release, in doing so, pulling his gaze from his precious painting, and briefly meeting the bored expression on Ben's face. As he was coming down to earth, he thought he had viewed mockery on his friend's face...something he would definitely question later. 

Tapping the trick's head, signaling that he was to pull his mouth from his cock, and move away, Brian roughly praised him. "Very nice. Sad that I have to find such pleasure from a tourist and not one of our locals."

Ben rolled his eyes, knowing the news he was about to deliver could make Brian even more savage, but perhaps, in some way, bring about a sense of relief and a new purpose. Also, a sense of closure - one way or another. Deliberately, knowing he would probably be reprimanded for his rudeness, Ben cleared his throat, needlessly reminding the Boss of his presence.

Brian's eyes became cold when they once again settled on Ben, in a look conveying that his interruption had better be of the greatest urgency. If not...consequences would be sure to follow.

"It was my pleasure, Sir..." The trick to no one's surprise, spoke respectfully, everyone on the island, tourists included, recognizing who Brian was, and how vital it was to stay on his good side. "I would be more than happy to return at any time you like---"

"I'm sure you would; nevertheless, that won't be necessary." A chilling smile followed. "Only one session per customer; however, I will extend my gratitude in another way." Brian paused, making sure that he had the man's full attention, never really in any doubt that he did. "I never pay for sex of any kind, but you were very pleasing, much more than I had expected. I will call my casino manager and issue you a one-hour carte blanche at any of my tables, slots, whatever you prefer. Use that time wisely."

The man's eyes widened, a gasp quickly issuing forward. "I will! Thank you, Mr. Kinney. That is incredibly generous."

"Well, I do what I can for the tourists..." Brian answered blandly, uncertain of why he was being so benevolent, but his mood was much improved despite Ben's abrupt and rude arrival. Brian mockingly watched as the man rushed from the room, no doubt running from his estate, urgent to get to the casino, undoubtedly making haste to take advantage of his sudden, albeit temporary windfall. 

Ben laughed. "That's probably the only way you could get him to leave so quickly."

Ice formed in Brian's eyes. "There are other ways..."

"Indeed there are, but extreme in such a case." Ben had stopped being shocked by any of Brian's behaviors or choices years ago. He now accepted them as a natural course of life. "I suppose you want me to call the casino manager?"

"Of course." Brian glanced down, zipping up his jeans, as always, leaving the button open. "Tell him not to let him go overboard, but he deserves a good run of luck." The money meant next to nothing to him with all that he had accumulated. He was worth a vast fortune, and it only continued to grow. In reality, the trick would probably lose it all again later, or before he left the island. Even if he didn't, he was fine with the outcome.

Brian stared broodingly ahead until Ben ended the call, and took a seat across from his desk. "Now, how about you tell me why you interrupted me knowing that I left orders not to be disturbed---"

"That's very simple, Brian. We finally found him. I just need to know what you want to do next..." Ben told the Boss, not a doubt in his mind that after two long years of searching, his life was about to become more complicated. He opened the photos on his phone before enlarging the one he knew Brian would be interested in seeing. "I insisted on a visual confirmation. There have been so many false alarms."

His eyes widening, disbelieving of the news he had been long waiting to hear, Brian rasped, "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Seeing is believing, Boss.. Look at the picture. It was taken less than an hour ago. He is under surveillance as we speak---"

Brian reached for the phone, expecting to find the image to be a mere similarity of the man he had been hunting for two long years. Enlarging the image even more, Brian was shocked to realize it was him. "Two years. Unbelievable..." Brian gasped. "I had almost given up."

Ben wisely kept his eyes from rolling, knowing Brian as he did, realizing that was anything but the truth. For whatever reason, whether it be for desire or revenge, Brian was obsessed with Justin Taylor, the grandson of his greatest enemy. "I sent all the photos to your phone. I thought you would want them."

Nodding, Brian reluctantly handed Ben's phone back to him. He couldn't believe it. All that remained was getting him to his island. "My informants report that Joseph Taylor has been searching for him as well; in fact, a hit has recently been placed on him. We must move swiftly and with caution. Where is he now?"

"New York City." 

Brian's eyes flared darkly as he gave the order. "I want him brought to the island immediately. Make my men very aware of the fact that should one hair on his head be harmed, they will answer personally to me!"

"Right away, Boss." Ben knew when to be respectful and when to speak to Brian more as his friend. Now wasn't the time to stretch any boundaries. "Your men are professionals. We will get him here safely."

As Ben departed to do his bidding, Brian stood to his feet, walking to his large wet bar with brisk steps. He ran a hand through his hair before he poured a full glass of whiskey, devouring it in two quick swallows. Refilling the glass, Brian walked closer to the painting that he had commissioned nearly two years ago, inspired by a faded photo he had acquired. 

[ ](https://app.photobucket.com/u/kinnetic_bliss/p/f8c0431c-fb12-49cd-91ae-9d87a7768782)

Finally, the instrument of his long-awaited revenge would be within his grasp. That wouldn't be all that was achieved. Not only would he have his revenge on the sinister Joseph Taylor, but he would claim Justin as well. 

TBC

**_A/N: Additional thank you to Marian for turning the photo at the end of the chapter into the painting that hangs in Brian's study._ **


	2. One Step At A Time

**A/N** : Finally an update! I can't give any guarantee when the next update will be, whether it is this story or 'Insatiable' but I am writing whenever I have the chance.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Justin breathed a deep sigh of relief when the young couple waved goodbye and slowly began to depart, almost lazily walking in the same direction he had seen them arriving from earlier. Nervously, Justin stood up from the park bench, biting his lip anxiously as he looked around, uncertain if he should slowly move out of the park, or run as if his life depended on it. Despite not having any evidence of it being the case, Justin couldn't shake the feeling that he was under close surveillance. If his suspicions were correct, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that it was an enemy that stalked him now. The reality of his heritage made that more than apparent. 

Although the newlywed couple couldn't have been more friendly, he hadn't felt quite right about the encounter. It just seemed too much of an oddity. Of course, they were tourists, and not even from the United States. Perhaps they didn't realize the danger of approaching a stranger in Central Park. Even though there wasn't anything threatening about his appearance or demeanor, in this city, you couldn't judge anyone at face value. Justin believed that was why he'd never had any threatening encounters. He traveled among groups, sometimes even crowds, blending in with the rest of the New Yorkers, always moving quickly, never stopping and staring at the immense buildings and architecture that was a giveaway to indicate being a tourist. He had strived to appear as if he belonged here from the moment he had arrived. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that helped keep him hidden. Now it appeared that hadn't been enough.

Cautiously, Justin began walking toward the walkway that would lead him in the direction of his apartment, and out of the park; although, unfortunately, he had a long way to go to reach that point. Should he even go straight to his apartment, sensing that he was being followed? Justin realized he had very little choice. He should be safer there...at least he hoped so. Deliberately, Justin kept his pace as close to other people as he could, knowing seclusion wasn't in his best interest. 

Justin frowned when he saw a trio of men walking directly in front of him turning off to the left, obviously heading to one of the other exits. To his right side, another did the same. Now he only had footsteps behind him, not surrounded by a crowd at all. Since it had just turned dusk, his alarm only continued to grow. He had lingered in the park for longer than was wise, but under the circumstances, he just couldn't leave. At least, not until he could blend in slightly hidden by the semi-darkness. When he was nearing more shrubbery and trees, Justin looked over his shoulder, hearing the footsteps quickening. He gasped when he saw the young couple that had approached him earlier, realizing that wasn't a good sign at all. 

Before he could bolt in the opposite direction, two men came out from the thick bushes, each of them flanking him, instantly grasping his arms, surprisingly not pulling him into the shrubbery to kill him quickly, but continuing to walk with him as they held onto him tightly. "Let me go!" Justin demanded, his eyes darting around frantically, afraid to call out for help and cause a violent incident, but desperately wanting to save his own life as well.

"Quiet..." the one man growled. "No one has to get hurt."

"Right. You are just restraining me for my own well-being." Justin whipped his head around, looking only for an officer, unwilling to shout out to an innocent bystander, refusing to be the cause of bloodshed. Justin cursed his sensitive heart for even caring. For years he had seen so much more at the hands of his own grandfather, and at times, his father. Why did he even care? It was his life in jeopardy now, and he still foolishly protected everyone else. Seeing a policeman in the distance, squirting some mustard on a hotdog he had just purchased from a vendor, Justin's tension only slightly diminished, realizing this would probably be his only chance for survival.

Quickly, his hopes were dashed when the two burly men turned him in the other direction, increasing their footsteps, forcing Justin to do the same. "Don't even think about it, Mr. Taylor..." the man behind him snarled - the same man that had sat on the bench with him, pretending to speak very little English.

Justin looked back, glaring at each of them. "Quite the deceptive game. I didn't trust either of you. I guess I should have followed my instincts." 

The woman laughed. "It wouldn't have mattered, Mr. Taylor. You were already under surveillance. There was no way you could have escaped."

"Enough talk..." one of the thugs hissed. "We are close to the car. It will be over soon."

Swallowing deeply, Justin pleaded, "Please make it quick...and don't hurt anyone else. That's all I ask."

Reaching what was a luxury car, a BMW to be exact, Justin grimaced when he was roughly pushed into the back seat, the man and woman from earlier, quickly sliding in from each side of the car surrounding him on each side. The two men that had secured him took the front seat, silently moving out into the busy evening New York traffic. 

Justin began to tremble, fearful that his end was near, not even considering pleading for his life. He was well aware of the fact that would be a waste of time in the circles his grandfather lived in. He nearly jumped when the woman placed her hand on his knee, surprisingly in a soothing gesture. He looked over at her with a question in his eyes, hating the trembling of his lower lip, wishing he wasn't so openly displaying his fear. Although, knowing this type of career criminals, thanks to his own family, fully aware that death was imminent.

"Now that we are away from crowds we can talk. You are not in danger, Mr. Taylor. Our boss doesn't want you harmed; in fact, just the opposite." she looked sharply to her side when her husband harshly cleared his throat, silent as she met the disapproval in his eyes.

In greek, he harshly spat out, "Now is not the time to relieve his mind. We are tasked with getting him out of the country and onto the island---"

"And we are doing that..." she argued back. "It doesn't make it any easier having him scared to death." Looking back at Justin in the dimly lit car, she clearly observed Justin's wide-eyed fascination at the conversation he clearly didn't understand. Soothingly, she tried to tell him, "We'll be at the tarmac soon. A private jet will take us all to safety."

"Safety?" Justin repeated incredulously. "You took me. I _was_ safe..."

Justin's eyes moved to the two thugs in the front seat, slightly startled when they looked back to reprimand the woman, a harsher warning obviously being issued; although, he couldn't understand a word of the icy retort. He looked at her again when she compressed her lips and turned away, slightly jumping when a cell phone began to ring, suddenly aware it was the companion to the woman that had clearly instigated his capture. Looking out the window as nightfall continued to overcome the sky, Justin realized his options were limited for now. He no longer felt that he was in immediate danger like he had at the park. In fact, that feeling could have simply stemmed from the feeling he was being watched. That had already been proven to be true. Although he knew he had no basis for believing these people meant him no harm, he did believe the woman. For now, he would cooperate and seize his opportunity to escape later. 

There had to be such an opportunity. Justin wouldn't accept anything less. Remaining silent for now, Justin continued to stare out the window, more than aware that they were heading in the direction of an airport. Despite knowing he should be filled with fear at the knowledge, surprisingly he wasn't, even if he had been terrorized initially. If these people had been sent to kill him, he would already be dead. He had so many questions, none of which would be answered for now...of that, he had very little doubt.

Wishing he could understand their language, in his estimation Greek, he waited for something to be said that he could understand, uncertain if he would have that chance. As of now, all of them, excluding the woman, seemed to want him both afraid and unaware of his ultimate fate. He supposed that made sense. His fear would make him more amenable to their wishes...but they didn't know him at all. That was something he would never be. When the time was right, they would find that out. For now, cooperation was his only option; although, Justin was determined that wouldn't always be the case.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in Brian's study in The Greek Isles..._ **

Brian's expression was tense as he watched Ben enter his study; this time, a most welcome visitor. He knew that Ben had been in regular contact with his men in New York, his appearance now should contain a progress report. Nothing less than that would be acceptable. "Well?" Brian tersely bit out, uncaring that his discontent shouldn't be directed at his personal guard. He didn't adjust well to sitting idle while such an important task was being carried out. 

"We have him, Boss." Ben was silent for a moment, allowing Brian time to absorb the much-desired information. "They are close to the airport where one of your private planes are waiting. Justin should arrive by mid-morning."

His eyes closing for a moment, Brian took that in. Tomorrow morning he would finally have Justin under his absolute control; in addition, under his protection as well. "Any possibility that they are being followed?"

"There's no indication that Joseph Taylor has found him." Ben didn't want to think of that reality. Acquiring Justin Taylor had been driving Brian for years now. Having him within his grasp, only to lose him would be devastating...and something that would make Brian insufferable, which in the case of the boss, equated to deadly.

A cold smile twisted the Brian's lips. "When the time is right, Joseph Taylor will know where his grandson is. Even more importantly...he will know who has him."

Slowly, Ben swallowed, an uncommon tremor coursing down his spine. Very little alarmed him in regards to Brian's methods, but a cold and calculating edge was in Brian's eyes and words. As much as he had known what stood for a normal life was imminently changing, there was no room for doubt now. "Uhhh, boss---after all of this time searching for Justin Taylor, I hadn't really expected your endgame would result in any harm befalling the young man."

Suddenly, Brian's hand slammed down onto his desk, a moment of venomous rage in his eyes. He couldn't recall ever directing such a look at Ben, a man that he trusted above all others, a man that he had long viewed as a friend as well as a much-valued member of his staff. "Once again you go too far, Benjamin! It is not your place to question my long term plans."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that---" Ben whispered contritely, uncertain of why he had overstepped to such a degree. He knew he was extremely fortunate to only receive a brief reprimand. Another man speaking the same words probably wouldn't leave this room alive. "I was simply taken off guard, Boss. My job is to protect you and anyone in your home. I just thought I would be advised about the war that you suggest."

Brian laughed harshly. "If I thought it would result in a war similar to what Joseph Taylor enacted against my family years ago, then you would have been informed in detail. It is my intention for this to be resolved away from my island home. And, even though I don't owe you any explanation, Justin Taylor will not be harmed in any crossfire."

Ben nodded, wisely remaining silent. He had already made one mistake. He certainly wouldn't be compounding that by asking Brian anything pertaining to his boss' intentions for Justin Taylor or question his obvious obsession with the young man. Ben figured that would become apparent in time. "Is there anything you need from me tonight? I assumed you would want me close for your guest's arrival tomorrow."

"I think we should both get some rest tonight. Tomorrow could be a very long day..." Brian surmised, not a doubt in his mind about that. From what he had heard about his soon-to-be houseguest, Justin was hot-headed, stubborn, and could be reckless at times. He would be closely monitored. 

Rising to his feet, Ben made his way to the door, knowing that Brian's words served as a dismissal, the faraway look in the Boss' eyes implying he wanted to be left alone. His hand on the doorknob, Ben looked back, slightly perplexed by the brooding look on Brian's face. "If you ever need to talk about anything, whether it be business or something more, you know I'm always here for you. Not only as your guard...but as your friend."

"I know that, Ben. Goodnight." Brian told him, his gaze still stormy and forbidding; although, his tone much softer now. Once Ben had closed the door behind him, Brian's head turned to stare at the portrait that had for so long now haunted him. Tomorrow he would finally have Justin standing before him. He almost hoped that the boy wasn't as perfect in the flesh as he appeared in his photos; however, he was almost certain he would be even more so.

Starting tomorrow, life changed for both of them.

TBC


End file.
